Mori's secret
by Kyo-and-Tsuzuki
Summary: If like horror and gore and Ouran High School Host Club... well your in luck! Moritakes girls into a room but the girls don't come out? Is it a make out sesson or a murder?
1. The prediction!

**Hello all who are my fans! I'm back with another Fanfiction! Yay! But this time, I'm not going to do my normal Humor genre... I'm going to write Horor!**

**Tamaki - don't you mean horror?**

**Haruhi - Yeah, you spelled it wrong?**

**K&T - who asked you?**

**Hikaru - no one...**

**Kyoya - but you still spelled it wrong**

**K&T - stop talking! I'm trying to make a scary fanfiction! **

**Tamaki - then stop whining**

**K&T storms off to write fanfic.**

At first I thought Mori was the silent type, which he is, but he seems a bit more then what he is. His true self, not the quiet, always protecting Hunny, Mori. No. The one that everyone doesn't get to see. I want to personal know him but lately, Mori's clients seem to disappear. He always lead them into a room were they could be in peace and quiet. Not even Hunny was allowed, but Kyoya was happy since it seemed that the girl and Mori were making out... Which sparked some interest. But since the disappearances, I've been wondering if the rumors are true about Mori making out. It hardly seemed he would do such a lustful thing. Nobody in the Host Club would, We only gave love out for money... not for pleasure. Well for some of us it's for money. It still seemed odd... I couldn't put my finger on it. So I decided to see what was going on in the room.

As I made my way across the floor, I noticed Mori was talking to Hunny who was suddenly sparked by the sight of me going to the door. His emotionless face stared me down as he walked towards me "Haruhi..." he started, that was third time he called me by my real name, "Where are you going" he said looking down at me. I hesitated at first then looked confident to throw him off a little. "I just want to see what's in this room, that's all!" I said pushing some of my brown hair out of my nervous face. Mori stared me down then looked at the door "There's nothing" he simply replied and turned around, making his way back over to Hunny who was eating cake. "Then why can't I go in?" I said staring at his back as he stopped. Mori stood perfectly still then turned his head then his body, to face me. Mori half glared at me "Because it's my room" he replied again. "So what's wrong with me seeing what's in it?" I said incouraging him but it didn't seem to work. "Just leave it" he said now completely glaring. "Oh come on!" I said as I turned to open the door. I got it half cracked open when a large hand came down upon the door and quickly shut it. Terrified, I stood there frozen as Mori lips came to my ear. In a creppy deep voice, Mori whispered into my ear "Do not go in there..." he said then turned and made his way to Hunny again as I stood totally frozen. Falling to my knees, I stared at the door at amazement. "Was that even Mori?" I asked myself. "Haruhi!" yelled a voice behind me. I turned to see the twins latched onto each other's shoulders and waving with the opposite hand.

I looked at the two wondering what they were up to. I stood up and shakely walked over to the twins "Y-yeah?" I asked as I thought over what just happened. "You know what really happens in there don't you?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru shuddered "Please don't talk about it Hikaru" he said in a nervous voice. Hikaru hugged his brother "I must, it's the only way I could protect Haruhi from harm..." he muttered. I stood there rolling my eyes "Are you going to tell me?" I asked crossing my arms. Hikaru let go of Kaoru who whimpered and looked away. "Okay," he paused and looked around then looked back at me "I saw this my self, Mori was in that room right? Wel what he does is seduces them with smooth talk then he goes in for the strike. He takes out a huge knife and the girl screams. Of course Mori made it sound proof so no one could hear-" he said in a whisper but I stopped him "If it's sound proof... how could YOU hear it?" I asked but Hikaru put his hand up so he could continue. "Before I noticed he had locked the door so the girl couldn't escape... Then BAM! He runs towards the girl and slices her up. He hides everything in a dress... There is a truck for every part even the--" he said in a low whisper but I stopped him once again. "Hold up... What the heck are you talking about? Mori wouldn't do that?" Hikaru just smiled "yes he would... Why is he so secretive and quiet? I've figured everything out" he said proudly. I looked over his shoulder at the sitting Mori who seemed to be his normal self. I raised a brow at Hikaru who was smirking at me "Just think about it" he said latching arms with his brother and started to walk away with a conversation in the air.

The words of Hikaru hung around in my head all day. Was he right? or just messing with me again like he always did. But it was the way he said it... Hikaru wouldn't just come up with that on the spot, would he? This all confused me. Was Mori a murderer or not? I let out a sigh as the last bell of the day rang through-out the school. When I had got home and finished my homework and started to cook dinner, still thinking about Mori. I was about to start dinner when my father stepped in "I'm Hoooome!" he said with his arms out wide. His sparkly crimson red dress swayed as he danced over the table "You like? I just bought it!" he said excitedly and spun around once before he sat. I gave a shrugged and started to eat in silence "Anything happen in school today?" he asked me as he ate. "Nothing..." I muttered and took another bite before I stood up and left the room. That night, I dreamed about Mori slicing me up into pieces and my head in a truck with others that I've before. My other limbs in another truck right beside my head. As the truck closed, I stared into Mori's crimson, evil eyes. They watched me very closely then he spoke in the creepy voice he had the day before "Stay out of my stuff" he said and closed the truck nice and tight. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Like the other severd heads around me, we all had no reason to die and be cut up into small bits. Was there a connection? Did Mori hate women or was there something else? There had to be...

When I woke up, I screammed as loud as I could. It was the worse nightmare I've had in years and it wasn't really working for me. I rubbed my eyes then looked at the clock "2:37 p.m." I muttered as my father ran into the room with a blue nightgown on. "What's wrong? It's okay!" he said panicking. "It's nothing" I said looking back at the clock... 2:38 pm... darn. I let out a sigh as my father walked out disappointed. I laid my head back on the pillow and tried to go to sleep but nothing worked. In the morning, I got out of bed cranky from lack of sleep. As soon as I got to school, Tamaki was waiting for me with a huge smile on his face and his blue eyes lit up with happiness. "Haruhi!" he said trying to hug me but I pushed him down. He sat on the ground pouting "Mother! Daughter pushed me down!" he yelled and I glared back at him. Tamaki let out a 'meep' sound and shut up as I walked into the doors. I ran my hand through my brown hair and sighed as I sat in my seat. Suddenly, the twins were hanging off of my shoulders "What!" I snapped and bother backed up "You okay?" Kaoru asked then Hikaru spoke up "It's about Mori, isn't it?" he asked in a concerned voice. I nodded some and place me head on the desk "Just let me get through the day... then I'll be fine" I said as it was muffled but the desk. The two looked at each other then knelt at the desk, one on either side. "Let's go on a hunt tonight" Hikaru whispered. "Yeah, at night. When Mori isn't here... Maybe if you saw the room you'll feel better" Kaoru said smiling. I lifted my head slowly, thinking then looked at the two "Sure..." I muttered sleeply.

The last bell rang through-out the school as me and the twins went out to the Music room. It was silent in the room as well it was dark. They waited in a classroom until it was night then made their move. I crept in step with the twins, as we started for the mysterious room. I started to panic as I saw the light was on in the room and turned to Hikaru "Maybe this was a bad idea" I whispered. He shook his head but it was hard to see in the darkness of the Music Room. He unlatched the door and poked his head in... Kaoru and I stood back ready to run for the hills until the signal for clearance was brought to our attention. We latched arms as we descended into the room with winced eyes from the light. We've been out in the darkness to long that we got used to it. We stepped in and the door quickly closed behind us. Kaoru and I jumped 10 feet in the air as Hikaru continued in. It looked like a normal room, well to a rich person, with a large king sized bed with gold and crimson bedding. As we continued in more, Kaoru stopped and pointed to a line of trucks "Oh my god..." Hikaru muttered. I quickly looked at him "You mean you were making it up?" I said as Hikaru nodded slowly. All of a sudden, Hikaru fainted and Kaoru rushed over to his aid "Hikaru!" he yelled shaking him. I stood frozen "Hello Haruhi... Kaoru... Hikaru" came a voice from behind. "Mori!" we both yelled.

Hahahaha! cliff hanger! the next one will be more scary, I promise! Please R&R!


	2. Mori's room

**I know I talk to much in the beginning so I'm only going to say I and go on with the story, so you guys don't get bored...**

Mori stood perfectly still as he glared at three of us. "What are you doing in here?" he asked crossing his arms waiting for a nerous answer. "We thought you were gone!" Kaoru said standing and putting out his hands so he could protect his unsafe brother. "Well I'm not..." he muttered as he walked to the door. 'Oh know... he's going to lock the door like the others that got trapped here...' I thought still frozen from becing in shock. Mori walked passed the door and bent over to open one of the trunks "Look, it's only cloths" he said holding up a blue shirt. Hikaru fluttered his eyes as he finally woke up "What... happened?" he said sitting up and rubbing the back if his head. Kaoru nudged towards Mori who was still holding the shirt. "Why are you in here?" Hikaru asked thankfully fine. "I got locked in here..." he said putting the shrit away and closed the trunk. Mori finally stared at me... His eyes met mine and I felt like I was going to melt or at least drop to the floor by force by Mori's emotionless eyes. I looked away and stared at the nicely furnished trunk with a gold lock that you flip up. My eyes shift over to Mori which were still fixxed on me. "But you didn't answer my question.. " he said walking towards us and only Kaoru backed up which made Mori stop. "We wanted to see this place... we never get to see you anymore" Hikaru said bravely. Mori's eyes shift from me to Hikaru who was still on the ground. "Well all of us are locked here" he said again. "We need sleep" he said after a while of standing.

That night I never closed my eyes, even for a second as the nicely warm covers laid on top of me. The three boys told me that I could sleep in the bed while the rest slept on the floor. I refused but it seemed to be an order then an offer. My eyes became lazy as I looked towards the clock '3:18... crap...' I thought. Suddenly, I felt something press against my bed and it crept up to my legs. Panicking, I pulled my pillow slowly from under my head and started to attack my attacker. He let out a yelp and two boys sat up in the darkness then one got the lights. I stared at my so called attacker with a blush "Kaoru!" I yelped and smacked him again with the pillow. He pouted as he sat on the floor "It's cold down here... I thought I would grabbed a blanket from you..." he said looking down as he was hit by Hikaru. "Idiot!" he yelled then looked at Mori who mysteriously disappeared. "Where... did he go?" I asked the two and both gave my the same shrug. "Oh Great..." Kaoru said panicking. I look around for Mori but there is not sign of him anywhere. Then there was a noise 'Klunk! Klunk! Shing Shing!' A three of our eyes went wide as he listened to it as the sound got close. It seemed to be getting closer and every second we continued to be more scared. Then a loud 'SHING!' was heard and all three of us screamed like little girls. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped on the bed, wrapping their arms around me as we continue to scream for our lives. Then a shadow appeared behind the trunk with the gold locks then all of the trunks open with a squeak and the shadow disappears. Both Kaoru and I pushed Hikaru off the bed to go check it out "Oh thanks..." he said but both of us shushed him to investgate the situation. He stepped cautiously as he approached the trunks then his eyes went wide "Oh My God" he muttered as he fell to butt. Kaoru and I panicked "What! What is it!" we yelled still holding on each other. "It's... them..." he said before he fainted again.

Kaoru and I pulled each other out of the bed and stepped together towards the trunks. We were a foot away from them with our closed eyes "Okay, on 3 we'll look" Kaoru said and I nodded in response. "1-2-...3" he said and both of us looked into the trunk. The cloths laid there normally like before... nothing different. Kaoru let go of me but still held onto my hand as he dragged me to one of the trunks. He searched through the closed then turned pale as a ghost. I stared in and there... right in front of us was the hidden head of the girls. Our bodies were perfectly still as the noises sounded behind us again. "I told you to stay out of my stuff!" came the creepy voice from before. I felt a stream of tears running down my face and both, Kaoru and I, turned to looked at Mori. His shirt was all bloody from his victum before us. "What are you going to do with us!" I yelled terrified. "Nothing... Just a little scratch here and there" he said again pulling out a knife the size of ruler. Kaoru dropped to his knees, crying as well as me "No! Hikaru! Help!" he yelped but it was too late, Mori was already running towards him. Trying to get up, Kaoru looked at me panicking. I tried to pull him up but he was heavy "Kaoru!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as the knife pierced his heart. Dropping to the floor as Mori pulled out the blood knife. His eyes all crimson for bloodlust as he licked the side of the knife for the blood. "You freak!" he said as he stabbed Hikaru too. Both twins laid dead about two feet between them. I scrambled towards them and shook the two "Don't die!" I said as the tears continued to come down my face. "They're dead Haruhi" he said plainly as if he was back to normal. "No!" I said hugging the two.

Mori stared at me as I cried over the two "Why would care about their deaths?" he asked as the tears from me and their blood intwined. "because... because their my friends" I said but it was muffled by the floor. His crows raises as he listened to my sobs for help then lifted the knife to his shirt and wiped it off. His shirt now even more bloody from before... I lift my head as I started to here the noise again 'Shing... Shing' I look at him as made this noise "What are you going to do?" I asked still sobbing but with the blood of the twins interlocked with mine. "Like I said before these two bother-some boys died mysteriously... Just like you... You'll mysteriously disappear." he said cruelly and started for me. I scrambled to my feet and started to run as fast as I could. Mori was gaining on me as I weaved through everything in my way and then threw something back at him. Looking back, I noticed it was a chair... Nice, he has a knife and I threw a chair but it did seem to stop him a bit "Stop running!" he yelled behind me. Running into the closet, I held the knob so he wouldn't be able to come in. The blood dripped onto my school uniform as I finally noticed he scratched me with the knife on my face. "Darn!" I said then quickly shut up. Mori pulls on the knob and the door comes flying open and he's staring at me with his crimson eyes "Come here!" he yells as the knife hits the light and reflect onto my face. I took a large gulp then run towards him then slid on my knees and went through his legs. "Help!" I yelped as I was continuously chased. I turned off the lights as I reached the door and felt around for a trunk. I didn't care if it had arms in it... I was going to hide in it.

I slip into a trunk before the light switch on "Where are you!" Mori said making the noise again, trying to lure me out of my hiding spot. I feel around a bit and I noticed this was the left leg trunk. I quietly gag as Mori started to search the Mori not really thinking that I'll hide in one of the nasty trunks. I hold my nose so I wouldn't smell it but through my mouth... it was worse. My eyes widen as the smell got worse as Mori's footsteps sounded closer. 'No! He found me!" I thought. "Come out Come out, where ever you are!" he said still making the noise. 'Shing, Shing, Shing" but much faster. My heart starts racing as I hear the trunks around me started to open. Finally, he came to mine and smirked at the closed trunk. Mori opened it slowly and stared at me in a ball "Don't kill me!" I yelp as I try to leap out of the trunk but was caught by Mori. My eyes widen even more as I was laid upon the bed and the knife shone in the light of the room "This'll sting a bit" he said as he started to slice each limb off. I tried to scream but nothing came out... it was like I was out of my body and watching everything from above. I was terrified as I watch Mori place the slice limb into the trunks and hide them under the cloths. He grabs my head and grins as I'm placed in with the other head who faces were stuck in a shocked look. His crimson eyes shone as he started to close the trunk "I told you to not go into my stuff" he said in his creppy voice again. I try to scream again but nothing comes out.

"NOOOO!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed, panting and sweating. I felt my clammy face with with my hands then check if everything was still there. Sitting back, I sighed as my father came into the room. "Are you okay!" he yelped as he entered the room. Thinking, I pat my bed side and he sits... I tell him my dream and he looked at me worried "Well that's not good, You need anything" he said placing his hand on my knee. I nodded and hugged him "I love you" I muttered in his ear then laid back smiling at him. My father blushed and stood up "Glad I could help" he said before he left the room with a wink. I smiled for a bit then looked at the clock '6:58... crap...' I think and stare at my ceiling waiting for morning to come.

------------------------------------------------------

You like? I hope so... Please R&R even if it's terriable... I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
